


Drunk Fanfiction Theatre

by Turles



Category: Tales of Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turles/pseuds/Turles
Summary: Me writing impossible scenarios while drunk





	Drunk Fanfiction Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> When I get drunk I get inspired to write

It was a dark day when Karol met Sync. Karol was ready with his hammer, trying to not leave any unprotocted places with his stance. He was confident in Yuri‘s training. The green bean man appeared out of nowhere and without a word he was ready to fight, using a weapon that i cannot remember. Karol didn‘t say a word to him as he saw talking would just be a waste of time.

But Karol couldn‘t help himself and finally spoke:

„If you attack now, Brave Vesperia will your enemy,“ he tried to intimidate the guy.

„Wait...“ he finally spoke, „Why do you sound like me?“ he asked

„Whats?“ Mkarol said in confusion.

„Same voic?“

„S-same voice,“Karol agreed with the grrn man.


End file.
